Pay Back Is A Bitch
by IxLOVExALOISxTRANCYx
Summary: One of the girls that Kaoru and Hikaru played their little sick love game with, came back to Japan after two years looking for revenge. She hates Kaoru and Hikaru's guts. But, the question is will she succeed in her revenge or will she fall in love with one of them all over again just trying. Can someone heal her broken and cold heart? KaoruxOc maybe or HikaruxOC you guy decide R
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Hey~ this is **IxLOVExALOISxTRANCYx** and I now present to you my new story Pay Back Is A B*tch. Hope you all like please Review! Who do you think she'll end up with?

**_Disclaimer: SADLY no I do not own OHSHC_**

* * *

"Who would ever like you?" said Kaoru as he laughed at Audrey his face taking on an evil smirk. Audrey looked wide eyed at them before switching her attention to the beautiful granite water, She didn't want to look at them and feel the pain of being rejected.

"Your hair is so short you look like a guy." said Hikaru as he started to rip up the note before throwing it to the granite floor. Audrey looked at the two as they laughed and tore up her note that she had made for Kaoru. She was really hoping he would accept her. "Your teeth are crooked so there's really no point to why you would ask us out." laughed the two as they high five each other. "You can't even tell us apart can you?" asked Hikaru as he smirked. They looked at her with a rude smirk before Kaoru sighed, he really didn't feel like being in the hallway dealing with this. They hallway had a beautiful exterior with granite walls, windows that looked to the inside of the school, rose bushes and many other type of flowers, and a granite fountain in the middle. All in all this hallway was probably the most pretty-ist.

She felt the hot liquid tears flow down her angry face, as she cried silently. She wanted so bad just to punch a wall because they were right she was ugly. The two smirked as they saw her face and turned walking away leaving Audrey there. "But I can tell you to apart..." whispered Audrey. Turning her back at the two, she ran shakily down the court yard before coming face first to another boy. Looking up Audrey saw that it was Tamaki. "Tama-kun" cried Audrey as she grabbed onto his shirt and started to cry even more. "Ehh...Audrey what happened?" asked Tamaki as he gave a confused look towards the girl in his arms. Audrey didn't answer and shakily reached up to wipe her teary eyes. Tamaki then started running his fingers through her short hair before he hugged her back. "It's okay to cry every once in a while" he said as he smiled down at her. Audrey nodded as she silently felt the liquid start to flow down her eyes again. Sinking her face further into Tamaki's jacket Audrey's body started to shake again as she cried trying not to draw attention. _'Why...why?'_ Audrey questioned herself as she closed her eyes. Audrey then slowly let go of Tamaki before faking a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Sorry for being an inconvenience, I have to go now." said Audrey as she started to walk off. Tamaki grabbed her elbow giving her a questioning look, "Why were you crying?" asked Tamaki with concern filled with in his eyes. "No reason I just couldn't hold in my emotions anymore...it's fine I promise" said Audrey as she yanked her arm out of Tamaki's grasp. Before Audrey turned she gave Tamaki one last fake smile before she left. Audrey was happy to walk away from the terrible judgmental school

* * *

~2 years later~

Audrey looked boredly out the window of the jet that her family owned. The clouds were puffy and white making various shapes that reminded her of random things her headache refusing to let her think properly. She was traveling back to Japan after two years of being in Paris, France. She had moved because of her mother's job with fashion designing, but now she was going back to Japan because her father missed her. _'Yay...I can't wait'_ was all Audrey said sarcastically when her mother told her. She really didn't want to see her father he was always obnoxious just like her cousin. It was annoying. Audrey's head started to pound worse then before making her bring a hand to her temple and hope it would subside soon. She then stood as she went onto the bathroom splashing water on her face hoping it would help. After a few minutes Audrey left the bathroom sitting back down on the not so comfortable seats. Soon, Audrey closed her chocolate brown eyes her head pounding again. Sighing in content Audrey soon fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Audrey slowly opened her eyes not liking the sun the shone directly into her eyes. It was excruciating. Audrey turned the other way before she yawned and stretched popping and cracking a few bones in her arms and legs. Audrey the sat up a big yawn escaping her full red lips. She then studied her surroundings to see she was now in her father's limo. Audrey sighed as she started to wait till she arrived at her father's house.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Opening her door, her father with short blonde hair popped his head into the car. "Audrey!" Exclaimed her father excitedly as he pulled her into a big bear huge that was always familiar. "Your... smothering me…" mumbled Audrey gasping for air as he dad let go. She turned and moved her strawberry blonde curly hair out of her face. "I'm sorry, daddy just missed you, don't ever leave daddy again!" yelled her father as he grabbed her in a bear hug again. Like Audrey thought he always acted like this.

"Let...g..o!" yelled Audrey as she push her father away glaring at him. She then got up and out of the car, and walked towards her father's house. She was annoyed now and had a headache. "Audrey, don't go! Daddy loves you!" Her father yelled as he went into a depressed state. "Whatever" She mumbled under her breath as she walked into her house. But before she completely went in she saw her father's soul leave his body. Audrey chuckled slightly before stifling a yawn. Audrey dropped her bags on the floor and looked at one of the maids, Audrey's eyes gleaming with the mischief she was about to cause. "Take this to my room." she said as she turned and walked up the stairs slightly.

"M...miss Audrey, you start school in two days" One of the maids said before she noticed her mistake the other maids told her not to make. She was new so not many of the maids didn't except her to get into trouble with Audrey. "I never asked you when I started did I?" Audrey asked curtly, as her hand whipped to the side of the maid face. "N...no i'm truly sorry, I shouldn't have spoken out of turn." said the maid as she bowed in respect and then walked away.

'She is truly stupid and boring, but I could have some fun.' Audrey thought as she went upstairs and laid down in her bed. She was not looking forward to her time here no one ever knew how to have any fun.

* * *

Audrey woke up with the sun bursting through her side window warming her cheek. Stifling a yawn, Audrey got up and looked at her clock sighing. She was not looking forward to this day. In fact she had dreaded it. It was the day she had to see _them_. Audrey coughed as she then walked over to her dresser and lifted up the ugly yellow dress that was the school uniform. _'They have no fashion sense'_ thought Audrey as she took off her pajamas, and slid the ugly dress on. She then turned to her mirror and truly wanted to kill herself because, the dress was beyond ugly. She felt like if someone where to punk on the dress it would probably make it better than it was now. Audrey then put on the rest of the outfit and sighed, "Well, I so not wearing this ugly thing so I'm changing." said Audrey to herself as she took the whole outfit off. Walking into her closet Audrey smirked. Audrey grabbed a red long sleeve shirt with buttons on the front, white ripped skinny jeans, and converse. Getting dressed quickly, Audrey went into the bathroom brushing her hair as it curled in cute way. She then brushed her teeth and grabbed her small bag before looking in the mirror and smiling. Audrey opened her door and walked down the long staircase, her maids all lined up. Audrey then was about to reach the door, but before she could her dad pulled her into a bear hug.

"Audrey, don't leave…" Her father whined as he held her tightly. "Let me go." Audrey said as she pushed at his face. "You're so heartless..." He cried as he went into another depressed state. Audrey ignored him and walked outside to her limo, and got in. Sooner or later she arrived at Ouran High School, going in she saw how big it truly was. She admired the detail in the halls as she wondered around endlessly. Walking around for what seemed like an hour to her, she finally arrived at the office.

"Ahh, you must be the new transfer student, I'm principal Rizukita." Said Rizukita with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Audrey Kuro-Kimiko" she said as she sat in a random seat in the row of seats. Smiling she handed Audrey a lot of papers. "This is your class scheduled." said Rizukita. "Uhhh...didn't you not get a uniform?" she asked confused as to why she was not wearing one. "Ohh no I got one I just thought it was hideous and decided to burn it in my back yard" said Audrey with a smirk. "But it is a rule that you have to wear one" said the principal. "Does it look like i'll ever follow that rule? No. So, just leave me alone." said Audrey as she then got up and started to walk to 2B her first class. Walking in she looked around the class room her cold heart practically making the room go down to freezing level.

"Hikaru, it suddenly" said Kaoru looking around hesitantly.

"Got very cold, Kaoru" said Hikaru finishing his sentence.

"Ohh you must be the transfer student." said the teacher practically shaking with fear. She knew the girl was scary but she didn't know she was _this_ scary. Smirking, Audrey looked over her new class mates before turning to the teacher. "Yeah and..." said Audrey her voice coming out like poison. Audrey then started walking up to the teacher.

"E..everyone this is A..Audrey Kuro-Kimi..ko" said the teacher as walked over to her desk grabbing papers. She slightly shook as she handed Audrey the assignment and looked around. "She should sit by us" muttered Hikaru to Kaoru. "It will be very fun to have her sit by us!" said Kaoru with small smile.

"Here's what we're doing, pick any seat you want." she said.

"Ohhh, Sit by us!" said Kaoru and Hikaru raising their hands. Audrey smirked devilishly as she walked over and sat down next to Kaoru taking her time to walk over to them. The two twins rambled on and on about how they were in some host club, which only gave Audrey a major migraine. Audrey wasn't very fond of the fact they kept trying to make conversation with her. "Just shut up already!" Audrey yelled with a snare.

"Would you rather talk about something else?" asked the two with a raised eyebrow. "No I'd rather you'd shut up." said Audrey her voice like a snake. Audrey then crossed her arms together before she rubbed her temple trying to ease her headache. 'God how did I ever like these arrogant twins' Audrey thought with a sigh as she turned and looked out the window.

She looked at the clock as the time ticked. She decided she wanted to get to the point rather than rambling on about stupid things she didn't care for. The twins stared at her as she got up. "Hey, Audrey were you going?" Kaoru asked looking at her warily. "You two don't remember me do you?" she asked arms crossed across her chest. She looked at the two of them as a stupid expression crossed both of their faces. Sighing, Audrey waited for their reply.

"N..no why? should we know who you are?" asked Kaoru with a questioning look on his face. Hikaru looked at Audrey trying to see if he had ever met her but then came up short. "I'm the girl you rejected in middle school, one that you thought it would be funny to play the which one is which game." said Audrey with a frown. "I remember you saying that no one could ever tell you apart, you said that I probably didn't even know which on was Hikaru or which one was Kaoru. The funny thing is I did, it's not that hard to tell you two apart.." said Audrey with a sigh.

"Audrey...now that I think about it your name does sound familiar" Hikaru said as he turned to his brother. "You could tell us apart?" questioned Kaoru. Then as realization hit them, their eyes widened. Audrey smirked a little more evilly this time and put her hands down on the desk. "Listen hear and listen now. I will not put up with your shit again. I'm going to get my revenge and it's not gonna be pretty." Audrey said, her face turning dead serious and almost frightening. It was like if you stared at her eyes for more than ten seconds you'd be dead.

"I WILL get my revenge." Audrey said an evil laugh escaping her throat, as she walked out the classroom as the bell rang. Leaving the twins eyes wide and glued to the seat.

* * *

There is my first chapter hope you liked it.

Also this chapter is dedicated to _*Drum roll*_

**Dearest (I'm So Sorry) by Picture Me Broken**

Now bye bye everyone. Hope you enjoyed my first story, I accept criticism and compliments, just don't go over bored on the criticism please.

Thank you my amazing Beta Reader: A-chanTheGreat and AnimeFanCrazy197!

PLEASE REVIEW~ Mkay think that's everything.


	2. Chapter 2: Audrey's Cousin

Ello~ here is the next chapter for Pay Back Is A B*tch ~ IxLOVExALOISxTRANCY

Please R&R!

Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN OHSHC OK! stop asking it's depressing...

* * *

A long long time ago, in a tragedy  
If ever comes a day that I go away  
In a forest deep, you'll sink like a stone  
From that moment on, you'll go alone

Alice - English & Acoustic ver.【Lizz】

* * *

Audrey walked out the dull classroom her blood pumping as she stomped angrily down the hall. Sweat tickled down her red angry face as her heartbeat started to study again. Sighing, Audrey continued to walk down the halls as girls passed her giggling. Audrey attempting to ignore them but then stopped when a familiar name caught her attention.

"I can't wait to go to see Tamaki!" squealed the brown-haired one as she blushed madly. "I for one wanna go see the twins" giggled the black-haired one as she brought her hands up to her face day dreaming about them. Audrey grabbed the brown-haired one by the arm forcing her to look at her. "Where are you going to see Tamaki?" she asked a scowl on her face that made her look frighting. "I-i-in music room-m-m three-e-e" stuttered the girl shaking trying not to wet herself. "Thanks" said Audrey with a small, light smile gracing her face making the air seem less tense all of a sudden.

The brown-haired girl smiled "Your welcome!" she giggled, as she walked away her friend not far behind.

Audrey turned and started to head to music room three, to see someone she hadn't seen in two years. Audrey knew he would be shocked to see her after all she left without a goodbye. Smirking, Audrey pushed open the doors to music room three waiting to see the host club members tortured faces. Being engulfed by rose petals, Audrey's face fell to disgust, seeing everyone smiling, and all at once say "Hello princess". Audrey's jaw dropped as she saw her child hood friend, her cousin, and the twins who she didn't know where apart of this. Audrey face palmer and gaged knowing that if she looked any longer she would have to gorge out her eyes. "What the hell..." said Audrey as she walked into the room to see girls giggling and blushing everywhere. It disgusted her.

The twins saw Audrey, and their faces went white. They hide behind Tamaki and pushed him toward her. "You can have him!" they practically shouted sacrificing Tamaki to the devil. Tamaki looked at the twins before it finally registered in his brain about what was happening.

Tamaki looked at Audrey, and smiled. He leaped on her and grabbed her into a hug just like her father. Audrey being the person she is, screamed and pushed at him saying murderous things to him. "AUDREY!" he shouted hugging her entrapping her in his steel arms. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME" yelled Audrey pushing at his head trying to get him off.

"But I missed you!" whined Tamaki, as he went into his corner of deep depression. Mushrooms soon started to grow on his head. As Tamaki cried, the twins burst out in to a fit of laughter. "Good job" they said smiling, trying to high-five her. They then remembered who they where talking to and the paled. Audrey glared at them, and they went running to hide behind Mori. "PROTECT US FROM THE DEVIL!" the yelled their heads popping out from the sides of Mori.

"How do you know Tamaki?" asked a boy, that looked a whole lot like a girl, with short brown shaggy hair and chocolate-brown eyes.

"Are you a girl?" asked Audrey tilting her head to the side in a curious like manner. Everyone in the host club seemed to go mute at this. Audrey narrowed her eyes at everyones quietness. Audrey sighed knowing they weren't going to answer her question even though she already knew. "He's...it's very depressing to say" said Audrey glaring at every one of the boys decided to play it safe and answer her question. Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Did you date Tamaki?" asked a small blonde haired one that seemed to be in the 5th grade with a small bunny dangling at his side. Audrey snapped and turned glaring at him. "Why would I ever date a retard like him?" asked Audrey her voice like poison that seemed to knock Honey out as he ran away in fear also hiding behind Mori.

Tamaki seemed to be buried now in depression that Honey and the twins were soon trying to pull him out of.

"Ahh, hello , it's a pleasure seeing you again" said Kyoya as he bowed formally. Audrey curtsied and then smiled back up at Kyoya. "Hello Kyoya, long time no see." said Audrey in a clam and mature voice.

"How do you know her Kyoya?" asked Haruhi very confused by now. "Ahh, miss Audrey here is Tamaki's cousin, her mother owns a fashion line, and her father is very wealthy in business. Our parents meet in business but we are also childhood friends." said Kyoya.

"Ohh" said Haruhi smiling as she then went over to a group of girls. "WAIT! so, the president is your cousin?!" said the twins shocked, as they looked at Audrey then back at Tamaki. They did look-alike in a few ways but they acted nothing alike. "Yes!" said Audrey annoyed, as she rolled her eyes. She could feel her headache coming back full force the twin stupidity apparently being contagious._ Very_ contagious.

"But, you two" said Kaoru with raised eyebrows.

"act nothing" said Hikaru with raised eyebrows.

"Alike" they finished together.

Rolling her eyes, Audrey sighed and walked over to sit down where Kyoya was last. She put her hand up to her temple trying to ease her headache. _'God do they have to finish each others sentence all the time!'_ she thought angrily. "She acts like Tamaki's dad and Tamaki acts like Audrey's dad" explained Kyoya as he went over to sit next to Audrey. Who looked very pissed.

* * *

~Kaoru's P.O.V~

_'She's cute' was my first thought when I saw her and now all I can think is she's going to kill us by the end of the school year' _Kaoru thought as he helped his twin Hikaru, to try to get their president out of his depressed state. Who was only burrowing himself further into the wall.

"Wow, I guess what she said to him really hurt." said Hikaru as he gave up with a sigh.

"Yeah, ohh well. Let's go over to the girls" Kaoru said with a smirk before they started to walk up to the girls who were gazing at them wanting to approach but a close persons aura told them if they came anywhere near her it would be certain death.

Glancing over at Audrey, Kaoru saw that she was talking to Kyoya. She slightly smiled more than anyone else could get her to.

Hikaru and Kaoru started to do their brotherly love act, and before they knew it, Audrey was staring at them giving very mean daggers thrown their way. They both shivered, and turned to Audrey. They knew if glares could kill...they would be dead.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked over at Audrey a few seconds later, to see she was looking at Tamaki with disgust written all over her face. Her face looked like she disapproved of everything they did here.

'_I'm just glade she's not looking at use anymore'_ Kaoru thought as they finished with smiles. Kaoru slightly flicked his eyes over to Audrey before they immediately came back to look at the group of girls.

The group of girls giggled, and blushed as they got up for the next set of girls to have a turn to see the show.

* * *

~Honey's P.O.V~

"Is she really Tama-chan's cousin?" Honey asked as he hugged Usa-chan tighter. He looked at the girl curiously before turning his gaze back to Mori.

"Yes" said Mori, as Honey ate more of his chocolate cake. He then looked at Audrey again tilting his head slightly to the side before sighing. "She's different then Tama-chan" he said as he hopped out his seat.

Mori followed me as Honey went over and sat down at a couch in the way opposite end of the room. He was just hoping Audrey wouldn't glare at him anymore than she already had. Honey didn't want to combust into flames because of the intensity of her hatred.

* * *

~Haruhi's P.O.V~

Haruhi could feel the stares coming her way from behind her as she talked to the many girls she guess randomly fascinated with her life. She didn't understand why they were so interested in her life. I mean she lead a normal life like everyone else in the world. Turning around she saw Audrey looking at her with a questing look on her face. As she noticed Haruhi notice her, she turned her head and hide the expression she just had on her face. _'Well she already knows I'm a girl so she's probably wondering why I'm in the host club.'_ thought Haruhi

* * *

~Tamaki's P.O.V~

Tamaki soon got out of his corner of depression, because he needed to get into his princely charm for the sake of the club. If he wasn't there to keep this club up then it would be a falter. The girls floundered around him giggling happily that he was now paying attention to them. Tamaki kept noticing Audrey giving him the stink eye, but he just decided to not pay attention to her. He then finished with my act, then the girls left and new one's came.

* * *

~Kyoya's P.O.V~

Smiling, Kyoya talked to Audrey about how things happened here and about how much money they earned. "So...people really pay for all that crap...really..?" questioned Audrey looking down at her lap in deep thought.

Kyoya then started to type new things into the list of things the girls could buy knowing if he bothered Audrey she would glare at him. Audrey then got up and sighed as she walked over to Tamaki and said she needed to talk to him.

~Third person P.O.V~

Audrey walked over to Tamaki's table and sighed, "I need to talk to you...now!" she said glaring at the girls.

"O-okay." said Tamaki. Audrey then followed Tamaki into a room with no one else in there.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" asked Tamaki with an actual serious face. It was amazing to see him serious "I need to meet with your father, tell him I will stop by tomorrow." said Audrey as she walked out leaving no room for the two to talk it over. She didn't feel the need to argue with him she already had a migraine as it is. Audrey then walked out of the host club, leaving the whole host club to stare after her. She was always so impulsive if she wanted some thing she would go head on for it.

"What do you think she needed to talk to Tama-chan about?" whispered Honey, as Mori shrugged not really giving it much thought.

Tamaki came out the room wide-eyed, as he slowly made his way back to his small center. The last time she had met with his father things hadn't gone very smoothly like they had hoped. Soon, the day was over and the host were cleaning up the host club and getting changed. They all then meet at a couch, and sighed waiting for the president to come out. He the came out twenty minutes later, looking depressed. He was mopping before he sighed.

"Tama-chan are you okay?" asked Honey looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Tamaki with his princely charm set on high.

The twins looked at one another and shrugged, as they looked at the group. "Should we tell them?" asked Hikaru looking at Kaoru not knowing if it was a good idea or not. "Probably, although I kinda don't want to." said Kaoru.

"Tell us what?" asked Haruhi, looking at the twins with a confused face. "Uhhh, okay Kaoru you go ahead and explain" said Hikaru looking at his twin. who only frowned at Hikaru.

"Huh! Fine. Okay so we've known Audrey since middle school actually."said Kaoru scratching the back of his head.

"I can explain" said Tamaki, "these two decided to play the which one is Hikaru game on her, and they were actually really mean to all the girls in middle school, my cousin liked Hikaru I think, and they ripped her note like they did with everyone. They also said very mean things to her. You really should apologize though.."

"I guess she hasn't forgotten" said Hikaru looking terrified, Kaoru copying his face they looked at each other before sighing.

"Well, my cousin never forgets a face or anything, and just saying I would watch out she is _very_...terrifying." said Tamaki remembering all the times she had terrorized him.

"Well, I have to go bye" said Kyoya as he walked out the host club door. Soon everyone followed suit and left no really bothering to say much more.

* * *

**NOW TIME TO REPLY TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!**

AnimeFanCrazy197: Aww, thanks. I'll post your song in the next chapter luv!

IchijosAura: Thanks Hunni! I've been giving various hints though to who she might be related to.

Wildstorm of WhisperingClan: I will try to update as much as I can, as long as I have everyone's support!

Square Root of Three: Thanks for reading. I will try to watch my grammar and spelling, i've just always been bad at that kinda stuff.

ScareBear4444: Thank you for reading!

_*Hand Virtual cookies to all of you guys* (Or do you want pie...)_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! please Review!

This chapter is dedicated to drum roll please *Drum roll*

**What You Want by Evanescence**

_Who do you want her to end up with? Who do you think she'll end up_ with?

Thank you my amazing Beta readers AnimeFanCrazy197 and A-chanTheGreat

~.~ -Bye Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: IDK!

**Hey~ This is IXLOVExALOISxTRANCY with the next chapter to Pay Back Is A B*tch.**

**_Who do you want her to end up with? Who do you think she'll end up_ with?**

**Disclaimer:** **OMGOSH, NO I DO NOT OWN OHSHC! *Goes and cries in a corner***

* * *

~Last Time~

"WAIT! so, the president is your cousin?!" said the twins shocked, as they looked at Audrey then back at Tamaki.

"Yes!" said Audrey annoyed, as she rolled her eyes.

"But, you two" said Kaoru with raised eyebrows.

"act nothing" said Hikaru with raised eyebrows.

"Alike" they finished together.

~More~

"Uhhh, okay Kaoru you go ahead and explain" said Hikaru looking at his twin.

"Huh! Fine. Okay so we've known Audrey since middle school actually."said Kaoru.

"I can explain" said Tamaki, "these two decided to play the which one is Hikaru game on her, and they were actually really mean to all the girls in middle school, my cousin liked Hikaru I think, and they ripped her note like they did with everyone. They also said very mean things to her."

"I guess she hasn't forgotten" said Hikaru looking terrified, Kaoru copying his face.

"Well, my cousin never forgets a face or anything, and just saying I would watch out she is veryy...terrifying." said Tamaki.

* * *

Audrey woke up with a jolt as sweat rolled down her flushed, red cheeks. She rolled over, and sighed seeing she had two more hours of sleep. She knew there was no way she was going back to sleep. Sitting up, Audrey got out of bed and glanced at her dresser to see the ugly, yellow, sunflower looking dress folded neatly on top of her porcelain wooden dresser. The stupid principle must have sent another one. Audrey walked over to her dresser and lifted the ugly yellow dress and sighed, she was going to have to wear this ugly thing wasn't she. Sighing, Audrey went out of her room, walking down the long and well-tended halls, to come to the entrance of the house, to see her father. He was standing to the side, talking to her mother. Who never, ever, _EVER_ came here unless it was something important.

'What is_ she _doing here?' asked Audrey to herself with a questing look on her face as she glared at the two. Audrey crouched down, and looked out at them from the corner, trying her best not to be spotted. If she was caught it would really suck.

"Now, why would I do that, I do love Audrey too you know" said Akio, Audrey's father with a frustrated look on his normally happy face. He always would have a happy type of air to himself that it was strange to see him angry.

"Because, she doesn't need to be going back and forth between the two of us. You know it's bad for her to having to change school all the time." said Akiko, her mother. Her mother looked annoyed and about ready to cry. She looked very flustered to be having to deal with this again.

"Well, I'm not going to give you all the rights to her. I want to see her too" said Akio crossing his arms across his chest.

This had not been the first time they had argued about this. Audrey's mother had come over many, _many_ times before wanting custody of Audrey. She always said she didn't need to go back and forth between her two parents. Being Audrey she was curious to know why she came and asked to have custody. Well, any child would be curious as to know why wouldn't they? Audrey yawned, and missed most of the conversation. **((**I hate when that happens**))**

"...you _know_ what's gonna happen to her. I need to spend more time with her too you know." said Akiko, her eyes starting to water.

"I know, but I do love her too you know, I'm not just going to give her up. You also spent a lot of time with her before she came back, she's also only been here a day and you are really asking me to just go and give her up to you?!" said Akio.

Shaking her head, Audrey's mom walked out the house in tears. She had rushed to her car before Akio slammed the door shut frustration over taking his body. Audrey stood up from her hiding spot, and leaned up against the wall.

"What's gonna happen to me?" asked Audrey in a snake-like voice narrowing her eyes. Her father turned around, caught off guard. He looked very shocked but still a little on edge. He looked at Audrey but then moved his eyes to some other object.

"A-A-Audrey, how long have you been there?" he stuttered as sweat tickled down his nervous red face.

"Long enough to see you make my mom go running out of here crying..." said Audrey with a shrug as he face lost the scowl for a second. Hearing this Audrey's father seemed relived. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He then looked back up at her.

"Now, what's going to happen to me? HUH!?" Said Audrey slowly her voice rude and angry.

"N...nothing" said her father with a worried look that had just replaced his relived one.

"It's not nothing if you won't tell me!" said Audrey trying to pry further.

"Don't ask about it. It's nothing a child like you should worry about." said her father waving his hand back and forth. Audrey shot him a look that could kill and was about to come down there and seriously hurt him, when a maid came and looked at the two of them.

"Ummmm...can I help you sir?" asked the maid as she looked nervously between the two.

"No, I can handle it now go please." said her father not even turning to the maid to acknowledge her.

"Yes sir" she said bowing respectfully before walking away.

Audrey then walked down the steps to him. Her eyes filled with curiosity as she glared at her father.

"WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME!" said Audrey in an angry and hoarse like voice her eyes defiant.

"You don't need to worry about it" said Akio trying to calm the angry girl who only seemed to get even more angry.

"Yes I do if it involves me. Now tell me what's going to happen to me Akio!" shouted Audrey angrily using her fathers first name knowing it would rile him up.

"NO, NOW GO TO BED!" yelled her father angrily .

A state of shock crossed Audrey's face. She was truly shocked, her father had never yelled at her. Well, unless this was something very important...So, what was it that he was hiding? He had never ever hidden anything from her either.

Audrey's thoughts raced as she thought of all this. Sighing, Audrey nodded and left turning away. She walked back to her room going down the hall slowly. Soon, she entered her room and laid back down on her bed thinking of what was happening. What was going to happen to her that was so important. Was she something different? Was she not their daughter? Or...what? Audrey soon fell asleep with these thoughts racing through her mind.

Audrey woke up to the shout of the purple alarm clock. Signing, Audrey threw it to the wall and rolled over. The alarm clock shattered as it hit the wall and then the ground. She was tired and just about everything was pissing her off. About ten minutes later though her father walked in.

"Get up Audrey" said Akio as he shook his daughter attempting to wake her.

"No, I don't want to school can suck it" said Audrey yawning as she rubbed the sleep out her tired eyes.

"UP NOW!" shouted her father as he brought a hand to his temple already having a headache.

"Awww are you still mad about yesterday...or well this morning." said Audrey with a sneer on her face as she smirked her purple eyes showing defiantly.

"Get up" he said as he left rubbing his forehead.

Signing, Audrey got up and headed over to her bathroom, taking a shower. She them got out and got dressed in cheetah print black shorts and a white long sleeve shirt. She then grabbed her pair of convers and smiled at her appearance in the mirror. She then turned and opened the door walking out fully dressed. Walking down the stairs, Audrey looked at her father who was talking on the phone. He was in a suit and looked actually like a business man. Audrey had never seen her dad this serious. It was scary.

"Holy Dame Shit" said Audrey her mouth dropping to the floor.

Audrey walked down the rest of the stairs and out the door glancing back every few seconds to make sure she wasn't dreaming that her father was actually in a suit.

'Why the hell is he all dressed up? Seriously he has been acting weird lately...' thought Audrey as she brought a finger up to her chin in thought.

Audrey then got in the car her dad climbing in next to her. Audrey turned and looked out the window. She let her thoughts race through her head in an irritating manner. Soon, they made it to the school. Audrey got out the car and walked up to the gate, as Hikaru and Kaoru jumped up from their hiding place. They ended up scaring Audrey, and making her punch the two in the face. Audrey felt blood rush to her face as she looked at the two.

"Owww" they both wined rubbing their cheeks.

"Well, you shouldn't have scared me" said Audrey angrily as she blushed embarrassed.

"Hahaha we scared you?" asked Hikaru an eyebrow tilted up with a smirk.

"Shut up!" said Audrey blushing as she attempted to hide her face.

"We did!" said Kaoru laughing as he high-fived his twin.

"Shut up!" said Audrey as she punched both of them in the face again playfully, but still hurting them. She then turned and walked away going into the main entrance of the school. Audrey went into the nearest lady's room to examine her hands. Which, were now all bloody from punching them and giving them a nose bleed. Washing her hands, Audrey looked at herself in the mirror. She had bags under her eye, a few strands of her hair here and there, but other than that she looked alright. Audrey turned drying her hands and then walking out the bathroom, the door swinging outward. And, since it swung out, it ended up hitting Tamaki in the face. Audrey turned looking at him and burst of laughing. She looked at her cousin wiping tears that had fallen from her eyes as she laughed. She sighed as her laughing came to a crease.

"Owwww...why did you do that?" whined Tamaki rubbing his face.

"Well, I didn't mean to but that was hilarious." said Audrey laughing a little bit more. She turned to see that everyone was looking at them. Signing, Audrey turned and walked away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Audrey walked into the music room and glanced around. It had been a long day of school with stupid people who gave Audrey a migraine and the retarded twins they were only retarded in Audrey's opinion though. There were girls squealing and smiling. It was disgusting. Audrey's frown grew deeper as she moved through the crowd of girls in front of Tamaki. Tamaki smiled at one of the girls sending her fainting or nose bleeding, as Audrey looked at him with disgust written all over her face.

"Did you tell him?" she asked as some of the girls who didn't know her and seemed to think they were brave enough to send her death glares. Audrey only shot some back at the girls before their face paled and they walked away slowly. Some looked close to passing out at Audrey's dark aura.

"Yes, now can you leave me to my business" mused Tamaki at her face of disgust with a smiled adoring his face.

Audrey laughed a cruel laugh sending chills down everyone who heard it. "You really think this is fun! I find it quiet disgusting." mused Audrey as she turned and walked out of the music room to leave the shrieks and squeals of girls behind. She really hated this school!

* * *

madin456: Thanks for reviewing! I thought it would add more to the story if I said that and, I was planing it from the beginning.

A-chanTheGreat: Thanks for R&R-ing! I actually had second thoughts at first about writing the story. But, after awhile, I just decided to write it.

rocksrcool4597: Thanks for R&R-ing! Well, I am here to please my readers, I was only going to do the switching P.O.V in the second chapter.

***Hand Virtual cookies to all who read or reviewed***

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to drum roll please _*Drum roll*_**

**Man In The Mirror by: Michael Jackson**

**So, yes i'm sooooo sorry that this chapter was so short. And, i'm also sorry it took so long to post. But that was because my computer broke and well...iv'e been in a bad time with my family. Nothing you guys need to worry about, but don't worry i'm working like a crazy person on other peoples computers to get these chapters up.**

**Thank you to my amazing Beta Reader: A-chanTheGreat and AnimeFanCrazy197**


	4. Chapter 4: Extension to the 3rd chapter

**Ello~ this is IxLOVExALOISxTRANCYx with the next chapter to Pay Back Is A Bitch**

**Disclaimer: OMG why do you have to torcher me like this! NO I do not own the smexy twins and the rest of Ouran High School Host Club. I also am not making a profit off of this *I wish lol***

* * *

Audrey walked into her uncles office, the stench of heavy use of air freshener and pledge filled her noise making her sneeze and rub her nose. The office had a large floor to ceiling window with brown curtains next to it to block out sun, a dark wooden desk a few feet in front of it the front face towards the door. A leather chair one that looked the same as the two in front of the desk sat behind the desk with paper work laid across the desk. A small book shelf sat in the right corner of the room filled with many objects and books. Audrey sat down in the leather chair across from the empty desk that she had always seen her uncle at in the past. After the day of school, Audrey was quiet exhausted. Turning her head to look out the open window on the left side of the room, Audrey smiled as she saw the small park she remembered she played on when she was little. A breeze filled the room quickly making Audrey shiver. She had expected winter to be coming but not as quickly as it had. Of course though it was still some what warm outside not just yet completely winter. Audrey looked up at the big black clock on the wall wondering what was taking her uncle so long. Audrey turned and looked out the window, the breeze lightly brushing her skin a few times before soon her world came to black.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Audrey woke up and looked around hoping to find where she was. She tried to focus her eyes on where she was but couldn't. She turned around and found that she was in a bed, not the leather chair she had seemed to have fallen asleep in. The room had a window on the right side of the bed with a night stand to the left and a bathroom door next to it. There was a T.V. facing in front of the bed with a dresser underneath it. Swinging her legs off the side of the bed, Audrey got up her throat burning from dryness. Knowing she would need water _sooner_ or later, Audrey walked up to the door and was about to turn it when she heard voices through it.

"She's gonna find out sooner or later, you can't keep lying to her." said one of the voices that she could identify as her uncle.

"Well, she's to young." said what sounded like her father.

Frowning, Audrey sat down her back to the door so she could still hear them.

"SHE'S TO YOUNG FOR GOODNESS SAKES, SHE'S ALMOST OF 'THE' AGE" practically yelled her uncle his voice booming, as it bounced off the walks.

Audrey's brows came together in frustration and turned her head towards the door more.

"One of you guys are going to have to tell her sooner or later, and I won't be the one to do it." said what sounded like Tamaki.

"I just...I'm just scared to, I don't want to lose her" said her father guessing his expression was one of fear and tiredness.

"Your losing her already by not telling her." said Tamaki with a sign.

"Tamaki is right you have to tell her sooner or later, or I will" said her uncle.

'What could be so secret that they weren't telling her.' thought Audrey 'Why aren't they telling me!' her thoughts yelled as she got up and turned to the door. Her hands were went with sweat and she felt dizzy. All of what they were talking about made her feel...uneasy. Audrey turned the knob and swung the door open putting the meanest face she could stir up at that moment.

"Ahhh, Audrey so you have awoken." said her uncle who looked at her with sweat ticking down his face. Audrey turned her gaze to Tamaki who appeared to have gone stiff and then to her father. He became white..._very_ white. Like about to faint or die white...

"What are all of you doing?" she asked her sharp gaze swiping over all of them.

Tamaki turned his head towards her father and gave him an "uhum!" like he was trying to tell him to tell her something. Audrey's palms became damp with sweat and her frown only grew more, her eyes sharpening more. Her throat tightened when no one said anything. Audrey's gaze swept over everyone, she then met her fathers eyes. It seemed as if they were battling whether to tell her or make even more secretive.

"WHAT IS IT!" screamed Audrey her patience finally wearing thin.

Everyone jumped at her sudden scream and looked between them all. Audrey then narrowed her eyes waiting for one of them to answer her. When no one did she smiled, everyone knew she hadn't smiled in years so this smile was just full of pure hatred. She tilted her head to the side her eyes daring.

"If one of you-" said Audrey before she felt the familiar, yet foreign burning in her chest. Audrey's face paled as she began to cough, her body raking everything she did. Audrey covered her mouth with her hand as the blood began to come out. She could feel the burning of her throat as she slid down to the floor slowly. She wiped her hands on her clothing, that were now already soaked in blood. She turned away from them all trying with all her strength to get up and get away from them. She hadn't had an attack in about a year or so. And every time she did she hated for people to see. Audrey's mouth tasted like dry bloody salt as she tried to breath through coughs.

Tamaki was the first to reach her. Her father seemed to just fade out, either from shock or fear. Audrey couldn't tell at the uncle was trying to shake him out of his trance. Tamaki picked her up and carried to the room she had recently came out of and turned on the light. Audrey gasped for breath as she was overtaken again by the coughing. Tamaki set her on the bed and went into the bathroom. When he came out he had a wet wash cloth, water, and a pill. Setting the water and pill on the near by night stand, Tamaki washed her face with the wash cloth trying to clean up some of the blood, but only for her to cough more and for it to fall on her face again. Tamaki looked at her with a worried expression.

Audrey couldn't tell what expression she was making but didn't care, she couldn't breath the blood was practically suffocating her. Audrey's eyes darted around wide and worriedly, before they rested back on Tamaki's face. Tamaki looked at her expression and was slightly shocked, he had never seen her look so...frightened. Tamaki just wanted to protect her from harm by the look she was giving him she looked so broken. Her mask was off she no longer had hidden emotions they were clear as day on her face right at that instant. She looked broken, scared, hurt, and tired. Tamaki was about to leave to wet the wash cloth again before something tugged his sleeve causing him to look back. It was Audrey, with her other hand against her throat. Audrey shook her head trying to indicate that she didn't want him to leave. It was true, it was true that she was scared. She darted her eyes to the side and then back to Tamaki's face. She slowly tired to sit up only for her body to give way and for her to fall back down on the bed. Her body raked as another fit of coughing over took her. Soon, the burning seemed to crease slowly, leaving her with the bitter taste of salt and blood in her mouth. Audrey gasped for breath as she could finally breath and let go of Tamaki before she brought a hand up to her neck breathing a deep breath. Audrey let her eyes shut as tiredness consumed her even though she had just gotten up. The 'Attacks' is what people called it took a lot out of her. She breathed a sigh of relief before she moved her hand over to Tamaki's hand and let herself fall into an endless dream. Leaving Tamaki standing there, and letting her fall into a world of darkness.

* * *

**Song of the week is!~**

**[Len] Puppet (Mary's theme)**

REVIEW I DEMAND IT haha.

Who do you think she will end up with?

Thank you my wonderful Beta Reader: A-chanTheGreat


	5. Authors Note

**Hey everyone sorry that I haven't updated lately. I know that my story has sucked and it is just horribly written, that's why I'm going to take the time to go through each chapter and try to make it longer and better for everyone. I read the chapters myself and thought about how horrible it was. So, sorry for this but Pay Back Is A Bitch is now on Hiatus. I will start it again when I update the chapters to make them better and more suited for a crowd.** **I promise that I will start updating very soon but please be paitent with me kay. Mkay bye bye luvs**

**~IxLOVExALOISxTRANCYx**


	6. Chapter 6: The Amusement Park

**Ello~ this is IxLOVExALOISxTRANCYx This is the next chapter to Pay Back Is A Bitch**

**So, I know the last two chapters were very short. So, I'm going to attempt to make it up in this Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: NOOOOOO I DO NOT OWN IT OKAY!**

_**Author: Now come here Tamaki where gonna go cry in the corner. Ohh and the smexy twins can come too!**_

_**Tamaki: Okay..**_

_**Twins: Ohh**_** yea****h**_** we're smexy!**_

_**Author: No time to brag about that now we must go cry in corner.**_

_**Kyoya: *Sigh* Role the story...**_

* * *

_**You have to fight through some bad days to earn the best days of your life.**_

_**~Unknown**_

**Title of Chapter: The Amusement Park**

Audrey woke up as the sun rising shone through her window making her wince. The sun was painful to her plum purple eyes. Audrey sighed as she lifted her hand only to have something fall out of it. Looking around dazed, Audrey rubbed her eyes, rolling over in the very comfortable bed. Audrey yawned, and then jumped when she saw Tamaki asleep on the ground, his head on the bed though and is arm slightly reached out as if it was holding something. Audrey kicked the blankets off, and walked around the bed over to Tamaki. Attempting to lift him many, many times, Audrey finally managed to get Tamaki up on the bed. Covering him in the tan sheets, Audrey turned and looked at her clothing.

Someone changed her. _'Those perverts they didn't'_ though Audrey an evil aura surrounding her. Audrey turned and looked at her cousin hoping it wasn't him who changed her. She was very uncomfortable thinking about, sure they took a nap together when they were younger, but that was very long ago when she wasn't as mean. Audrey would kill him maliciously if he was the one who touched her. Audrey turned and walked out the room slowly, yawning from her tiredness that still weighed on her shoulders. She really did not have the energy to argue and wake Tamaki up. Audrey would do that later. Making her way to the kitchen, Audrey looked around to see if anyone was awake, or there. She then went into the fridge seeing no one was there.

Her mouth watered at the sight of food. She may be rude and seem like she likes nothing but food OHH MY PICKLES. Food would get her to shut up. When she was little and people woke her up on a Monday morning she would chase them around and yell curses at them sometimes it would get really bad to where she would somehow acquire a knife. The maids would chase her and tackle her down and shove chocolate down her throat. And she would just go limp and be in chocolate heaven and after she came back down to earth she would be completely fine. Like nothing ever happened. And if someone asked if she still did it well she couldn't say she didn't because she still did that's why she tended to not be at school on time on Monday because the maids refused to wake her. The only person who still had guts to was her dad. Audrey's stomach then grumbled noisily.

"You hungry?" someone asked making her jump. Audrey sighed and the closed the fridge.

"Yea-" said Audrey before she was cut off by the rumbling of her stomach. Audrey searched through the cabinets looking for something to eat, before she found pancake mix, a bowl, a pan, and the mixer. Audrey had set them all on the counter that was in the middle of the kitchen. Audrey smiled happily as she stared down at the food. Turning finally to see who was standing there, Audrey looked at him confused. _'Why is he here?' _Audrey asked herself with disgust filling the voice in her mind.

"What do you want Hikaru? And why are you here?" she asked as she looked at the red-head who for the first time ever was somewhere without his brother.

"Well..." said Hikaru carrying out the ls before he walked over to the pancake mix and looked up at her confused. "Do you know how to cook?" he asked.

"Answer my question first and I'll answer yours." said Audrey with a dull face on.

"Well, Tamaki asked me to come over and help with something...he's still asleep so I have no clue what he wanted." said Hikaru still examining the cooking utensils.

"Ohhhh...and yes I know how to cook, I'm actually very good at it." admitted Audrey walking over and picking the stuff up, taking it over to the stove. She then started to make the pancakes

"Why would he ask you to help by the way?" asked Audrey her eye brows coming together. Flipping the pancake once, Audrey turned to look at Hikaru, one eye brow raised.

"Well, I'm awesome that's why" said Hikaru with a shrug. Audrey kept her eyebrow raised as she turned and yawned, flipping the pancake again before she put it onto the plate and poured more pancake mix on the pan.

"Sure~" said Audrey as she tore her eyes away from his.

"Hey! I am awesome!" said Hikaru with a small laugh.

"Only in your dreams" said Audrey as she finished making the pancakes. "Do you want some?" she asked looking at the left over pancake mix.

"Sure" said Hikaru with a smile as he sat down at the table. "So where is the infamous Kaoru?" asked Audrey as she started making more pancakes.

"Ehh at home asleep." said Hikaru with a shrug as he yawned. "You know your really nice when you're not at school." said Hikaru as he turned to look at her.

"Your lucky it's not a Monday" said Audrey as she finished the pancakes and put two on each plate before bringing the over to Hikaru. "Why? What's wrong with Mondays?" asked Hikaru with a confused look. "Nothing~" said Audrey in a sing-song voice. She then started to eat the pancakes sighing in content about how good they tasted. "These are good" said Hikaru as he inhaled his pancakes already done with them in less than two minutes.

Audrey soon finished afterwards before picking up the plates and bringing the to the sink rising them off. Hikaru got up and followed after her and smiled down at her. Audrey looked up at him with an eye brow raised before he smirked. "You have something there" said Hikaru as he ran his thumb up by her cheek taking the syrup off her face before putting it in his mouth. Audrey gasped in surprise and looked at him wide-eyed. Hikaru blushed and the turned his head. Audrey blushed bright red before she looked down at the plates cleaning them off. She then turned off the water as turned back to Hikaru who was looking at the floor blushing.

He then looked back up and laughed. "So what do you want to do now?" he asked with a smile. "Ehh...I wanna go out" said Audrey who turned and left the kitchen Hikaru following close behind. Audrey walked up the long stair case to one of the old rooms she had in Tamaki's house that she had spent in as a child a few times. She opened the door and walked over to the closet looking in she pulled out a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a white sweater, a black scarf, back see through tights, and black boots. She then turned to Hikaru and stared at him signaling for him to get out. Hikaru looked at her then turned and left closing the door behind himself. Audrey then got dressed and put her hair up in a messy bun. She then walked out rubbing her eyes tiredly. She then looked down at Hikaru who made himself at home on the floor. Audrey kneeled down and smiled at Hikaru extending her arm for him to take it. As he took it Audrey pulled him up and stumbled back slightly pulling him up. Hikaru grabbed her waist to study her pulling her close to himself.

"S-sory" she stuttered looking down embarrassedly. She shyly looked down at her feet before Hikaru slowly let go of her backing away. He then started to walk back down the hall Audrey following close behind. "So where do you want to go?" he asked looking back at her. "Ummm...an amusement park. I've never been." said Audrey as she shrugged. "YOUV'E NEVER BEEN!" shouted Hikaru stunned. "Nope never" she said looking at his face funnily. She then walked ahead of him and went down the stairs. She got to the door and turned waiting for Hikaru. "Slow poke" she said as she turned and opened the door. She the went out and went to the car before calling the driver.

~Time Skip~

Audrey stretched as she got out he car yawning as she did so. She had fallen asleep on Hikaru's shoulder on the way here and had a pretty good nap. She turned back slightly to see Hikaru getting out the car as well. Audrey then walked over to him and sighed. Hikaru then smiled down at Audrey as he grabbed her hand and walked over to the ticket booth. "Two tickets please" he asked as he took out money and gave it to the man who in turn gave him two red bracelets. Hikaru turned and put one on Audrey's wrist before putting his own on. He then grabbed her hand once again and started to head inside. Hikaru smiled as he looked down at Audrey who was looking around before getting pushed to the side by a man with his shoulder. Hikaru lost her hand and turned back to grab her waist. "It's always crowded here be careful okay?" said Hikaru as he looked down at Audrey's now flushed face. Audrey nodded as she blushed looking up at Hikaru. Hikaru slowly let go of her waist before taking her hand again.

Audrey started following Hikaru as he lead her to the biggest roller coaster that was there. Hikaru got in line and looked back at Audrey smiling. "Don't get scared" said Hikaru with a laugh as he looked at her now angry face. "I won't you jerk!" said Audrey as she glared at Hikaru. Hikaru smiled as he moved forward before grabbing Audrey's hand and taking her up the stairs to the roller coaster called El Toro. Audrey gulped as she sat down next to Hikaru in the two seat car. Hikaru looked at her frightened face and laughed as he slung his arm over her shoulder and brought her to his chest. "It's okay to get scared." said Hikaru in her ear as she blushed furiously. "Shut up" she stated plainly before the roller coaster started. Audrey kept murmuring 'Crap' under her voice as the roller coaster came to the top and then dropped causing Audrey to scream and burrow her face more into Hikaru's chest. Audrey felt a warmth around her waist and then heard Hikaru laugh as he looked down at her.

Audrey blushed and slightly turned her head before stopping her screaming and biting on her tongue to keep from screaming. Audrey looked up to see a loop coming up Audrey looked at it wide eyed before turning her head and wrapping her arms around Hikaru's waist. She knew that it would come up very quickly so she attempted not to freak out and focused on Hikaru who was still holding onto her waist with one hand on her shoulder. Audrey blushed before the loop came causing her to look up **((Or down whatever you wanna call it)) **at Hikaru who laughed and looked down at her. Soon the roller coaster came to a stop and Audrey slowly let go of him and got up and out the car. Audrey's nose was red along with small blotches of her face from the wind. Hikari looked at her and laughed before throwing his jacket over her because she shook out of coldness. Audrey looked up at him confused before she slipped the jacket on and hugged it to her body. It was very cold despite it still being fall. Hikaru grabbed her hand again and started to lead her to a food cart that sold sweets. He took out some money and turned to Audrey.

"So what do you want?" he asked as Audrey eyed the chocolate. "Nothing" she said turning her head. Hikaru turned back around and ordered a chocolate box and paid before bringing Audrey to a bench. He opened the chocolate and turned to Audrey. "Close your eyes and open you mouth." said Hikaru looking at her as she blushed before closing her eyes and slightly opening her mouth. Hikaru smiled at how she did as told and then took out one piece and put it in her mouth. Audrey popped open her eyes and slowly chewed the chocolate that had vanilla filling in it. She raised an eye brow and then looked at Hikaru who smirked at her before taking out a piece of chocolate. Audrey finished chewing and looked at Hikaru as he smiled. "Audrey looked at the chocolate that he had in his hand and grabbed it before looking at him. "Open you mouth" she demanded before taking a small bite out of the chocolate and the putting it in Hikaru's mouth. "That one's good" she said as she finished chewing. Audrey smiled as they took turns trying out the different flavors of the chocolate. Audrey smiled as they finished the small box of chocolates. Hikaru smiled as he got up, "I'll be back I'm going to go find a place to throw this away at." he said as he started to walk away.

Audrey smiled as she sat there letting her thoughts drift. Soon two boys came up to Audrey with smirks plastered on their faces. "What is a pretty girl like you doing out here alone?" asked one as he approached her. "This pretty little girl will mess up your face if you don't beat it" answered Audrey with her arms crossed.

"Ohhh this one's feisty" said the other one with a laugh as he ran a hand through his black hair. Audrey sighed as she got up and started to walk away only for the one with brown hair grab her wrist. Audrey turned back and slapped the man across his face. "Get. Your. God. Damn. Hands. OFF. Of. Me!" said Audrey angrily as she glared at them. "Aww it seems kitty doesn't like us so what should we do?" asked the black haired one with a snicker. The brown haired one rubbed his cheek before raising a hand about to hit Audrey. Audrey glared at him as the mans hand flew towards her face only to be stopped inches away from her face.

"What do you think your doing with her huh?" asked Hikaru as he glared at the two. "Now there's no point if she has a boy friend but..." the brown haired one said darkly and he snickered. He started to approach the now blushing Audrey, who was blushing because they called Hikaru her boyfriend, who looked up at Hikaru. Hikaru moved protectively in front of Audrey as he glared at the two. The two men sighed as they turned and walked away. Hikaru turned back to Audrey and glanced down at her now red wrist. "Are you okay?" he asked as he looked down at her with worried eyes. "I'm fine." she said as she looked away from Hikaru. Hikaru sighed as he grabbed her not red wrist and started to lead her to the gate of the Amusement park. "Wait I don't wanna go home yet." she said as she looked at Hikaru who turned and looked at her wearily. "Are you sure I mean look at your wrist?" he asked eyeing her wrist. "Yes I want to go ride more rides." she said as she looked at the other rides. Hikaru nodded as he took her to go on more rides.

The rest of that day was normal and fun for the two. Audrey and Hikaru had fun on many of the rides and took many pictures. They soon got tired and soon both went back to Tamaki's house to something they never would except.

* * *

_**NOW TIME FOR REPLYS!**_

Clara Grey: If you look up harry potter anime it should be somewhere in there. They reminded me of the twins in Ouran so I had to make it the pic.

michelle88222: I shall attempt to update every month unless I get in to trouble or school. And thank you for liking my story this was my first one so everything was everywhere.

SuClover: Hahaha So I now have a poll open on my page to determine who she ends up with if you want her with Hikaru got vote on it for him please this story could go either way.

Arianna: Thank you! I love reading to I try to read everyday because apparently no one has time for that anymore.

* * *

Song of the week is *Drum Roll*

Otherwise I don't apologize **(****(**LOVE THIS SONG**))**

I hope you all liked this chapter I know I disappeared for a while but I'm sorry okay Gomen *bows down*

Now hehe how did you all like this chapter. I KNOW I FREAKEN LOVED IT! Now Review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Reviews will make me update more ;p

_**ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

_**There is now a poll open for who Audrey will end up with on my profile page please go and vote!**_

_**Ohh and you can find her outfit for the Amusement park on my profile too and her appearance**_

_**Thank you my amazing Beta reader: AnimeFanCrazy197 and A-ChanTheGreat**_


End file.
